


How Husbands Meet

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hacker, Living Together, M/M, Multi, chef, grown up adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel works as a hacker for big, shady company owners. They're not the best of people, but they pay well.</p><p>Alois is a chef for a four star restaurant, but most of his cooking is for Luka and Ciel.</p><p>The story switches between moments before and after they started dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first written story, i hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a normal morning

Alois took a deep breath. He was close to falling back asleep, but he already sat up and he didn't want to wake Luka. Who wrapped himself around Alois's thigh. 

‘Precious’. Alois thought, when he looked down. 

Click. Click. Click. “Ugh why.” Tap. Tap. Tap. “Always the same boring shit with this guy…” Ciel trailed off. 

Alois turned to his left,.‘Who's he talking about’, curious about what he was doing. Frowning when he saw the laptop in the other man’s lap. ‘Why am I not surprised. I told him not in bed. Stupid’. 

Ciel was typing away at his laptop. He must've been doing an important job if he didn't notice his beau sitting up in bed next to him. Not unusual. 

Alois thought of how he could dramatically catch his attention. Quickly, came the idea of scaring Ciel… but again, Luka was sleeping peacefully on his thigh. It would be a shame to wake him up. 

He had to disturb him without being disturbing. So he slid his hand around Ciel’s neck to the other side of his shoulder.

In response, Ciel leaned back to the touch. Alois cupped the cheek near his hand and brought the brunette's face closer to himself. Giving Ciel a peck on his cheek and another on his ear, just in case. 

“Well good morning.” Ciel whispered. Also aware of the sleeping child. He turned his head to face the beautiful blonde. 

‘Even in the morning, just flawless. My Cake’. Ciel thought. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Alois harshly asked. His mood quickly changing. 

Ciel lifted his eyebrow, confused. What was he doing wrong? “I'm working?” Somehow he felt that was the wrong answer. 

“Working? Is that a question?” Alois started, letting his temper rise. “Just tell me if your watching porn.” He kind of hoped he was, it's better than hacking. Ciel put too much of his time into work. ‘Which is why it's banned from bed’. “Well.…?”

“I'm not watching porn. I'm definitely working. What's wrong with that?” Ciel continued digging himself into the hole, he knew he was. But Alois was tricky. 

“Do you remember what we talked about last week.” Alois didn't ask because Ciel should know! All those smarts and he can't remember a conversation. ‘Unbelievable!’. 

There was a stir on the bed. Followed by rolling off Alois's leg, and moving towards the quieter edge of the bed. Gone unnoticed by his ‘parents’. ‘Too early to argue don't they think?’ Luka thought.

“The one about cherry flavored rice?” He knew he was wrong. There would be no way Alois would be mad about that, but it was an answer. Though the problem would get worse if he never figured it out. ‘What else were we talking about that night again? The 80s? Dogs versus cats?’ He was stumped.

He did not just say cherry flavored rice. ‘Oh so you remember that one genius’. “So you remember that part. But not the part about you working in bed and disturbing the peace with that… thing.” Obviously referring to the computer.

By now, the blonde was kneeling towards Ciel, arms folded tight around his chest. Trying to make himself look bigger and tougher than he was. 

Ciel knew how mad Alois was, and he wanted to talk him out of it, but he was having a hard time focusing. Because… well… you see, his love was wearing only black briefs and Ciel’s own faded blue shirt. It was making it a little hard to take him seriously when he looked that cute. 

Snapping back, it all caught up to him. ‘Oh shit! That's right!’ They did have a talk about his working in bed. Alois said that it ‘upset him because it's a family area’. He felt guilty. “Alois… I'm sorry.” He had to phrase his words carefully, making sure not to push a sensitive button. “It slipped my mind, I was thinking about the bills coming up this month and I just wanted to be prepared. I didn't mean to upset you.” Ciel hoped he said the right thing, Alois crying was not something he liked to see. 

Now was the time for Alois to feel guilty. ‘He was just worrying about us. Why did I have to be so mean. He does so much. All I do is fight with him’. His arms unfolded and were now hugging his own waist. His eyes were already watering. “I'm-I’m sorry Ciel.” Voice wavering unsteadily. 

Too late to stop tears now. Ciel dropped the laptop onto the floor and reached over to his distressed lover. One hand wrapped around his waist. And the other pressing the back of his head to his shoulder. “You don't have to be sorry, I shouldn't have been working in the family area.” 

“No I-” Alois was interrupted by sniffles that weren't his own. 

“Alois… I'm sad now too.” Luka was now wide awake, unable to sleep through their argument. Being just as sensitive as his brother, he started crying the second he heard his brother's voice crack. He crawled towards the two. Holding onto his brother’s shirt. “Can I join the hug too, I'm scared.”

Alois, worried that if he talked more he would start crying again, so he just nodded his head and pulled Luka between them. Luka leaned on Ciel’s belly, facing his brother. Alois smiled at Luka, rubbing his eyes hastily. “Did we wake you up? We're sorry, we didn't mean to.”

“Yeah, my bad Lukas.” Ciel added, using the child's full name since he's still awkward around him. 

Luka just hummed in response, also feeling a bit awkward around the one-eyed man. To cut the moment short, he started talking to Alois about a dream he had, and as always, his brother listened with great care and interest. 

While the brothers were having their talk, Ciel started thinking. He thought about their living conditions. 

How the rent was ridiculously overpriced for the one bedroom. Also that they were right under a noisy couple (not like they didn't live over a noisy couple either). And how it was either the heat or the water broken. And how the electricity would go out for no reason. And all the maintenance fees they paid even though they didn't own the building. The neighborhood wasn't so great either. 'Not a good place for raising Lukas'. 

“Hey I was wondering-” all three had said it at once. Alois and Luka both giggled at the coincidence while Ciel just smiled at them. 

“Luka first, what's up bro.” Alois said, giving another smile. 

After giggling for a few more seconds he asked, “What's bofa?”

The adults hesitated for a minute. 

“A boring adult thing that I'll tell you about when you're older.” Alois responded quickly. “Who told you that?"

“An 8th grader from my school said that to the principal at lunch. Then he said ‘these something’ but I didn't hear the last part.” 

'An innocent angel'. Both adults thought. 

“Well glad we got that all cleared up, all very boring adult stuff.” Ciel wrapped up quickly, helping his boyfriend end the talk. “Babe, what were you gonna say?”

“Oh well, I was wondering what you were talking about earlier before I interpreted you. You were grunting and cussing at them? Well, about them kinda.” He almost forgot to ask. 

“Hmmm… Oh! It was one of my clients. He wanted me to check out the new products his competitors had.” Ciel got a little heated when his clients asked that. He thought it was dumb on their part. “But that info's already out to the public of you just look. All I do for him is Google it honestly.” Ciel ended with a grunt in an attempt to calm himself down. 

“Uh-huh.” Alois began, he listened carefully, but it was hard to process the information. He wasn't exactly that good at understanding this type of thing. Technology and capitalism confused him. “What was your thing?”

“My thing?” Ciel nearly forgot what he had to say. It was a big thing to ask the two. He was contemplating whether he should even ask. But taking another look at the two curious brothers made him want to just get it out. “You guys…wanna... move somewhere else... with me?” He flinched when Alois’s eyes widened. 

Alois mind went blank. ‘What’ being the only thing working with him. He was trying to formulate a proper sentence, his mouth was agape, probably looking like a fish. ‘Wait’ he thought, ‘what if it was a trick question’. He looked at Ciel for any sign of a hoax. 

Nothing. He saw nothing but an anxious man. An anxious man, he was serious. Getting himself together he replied, “Yes…?” Alois didn't mean for it to sound like a question. There was a silence afterwards that gave him leeway to rephrase himself. “Yes.” He nodded. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or want to request an idea, you can contact me on tumblr: yeahzzzmean


	2. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot is really starting now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up waaaay longer than planned

A couple months ago, Ciel and Alois officially moved in together. Up until that point they were sharing houses and each other's rent. But now they lived in a nice little suburban house, green lawn and white picket fence included. 

Everyone loved it, it just took some time getting used to. Luka was the first, mainly because he liked the bigger space to play. 

It wasn't as easy for the adults however, it wasn't one another, rather the environment. 

Both grew up in a busy city, so they were used to things that did not exist in the suburbs. 

For example, cramped living spaces, the extra room in the house seemed weird (they didn't have enough possessions to fill it up!). Also, being distant from neighbors, especially the mailman. Lastly, they weren't used to this many stares. They weren't sure why everyone felt inclined to look at the couple whenever they were in their yard or walking around. 

Neither knew why. Was it because they were gay? Or is it normal for the suburbs? 

People in the city tried their absolute best not to look at anyone, no matter the situation. It was basically a motto to ‘mind your own business’. It was the couple’s biggest issue with the new neighborhood. 

They adjusted in the months that they've been there. The extra space wasn't so much of a problem, friendly neighbors become normal, and they found out that they were nosy by nature (god knows why).

###### 

One particular morning, Alois was at looking something very intensely through the blinds. This was cause for concern for Ciel. 

Ciel walked up to the blonde, “Al? What's going on?” He glanced at the blinds, then back to Alois. “Something happen?”

Alois pulled himself from the window, “No, nothing wrong, why?”

“Well you’re spying on the lawn like you set a trap.” Ciel turned to the window, this time his gaze stayed. “Did you?” He squinted his eye, as though he was looking for one. 

Alois furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment, but he eventually understood. “Oh. No.” He shook his head, “No, no, no. I was just looking for a child.” 

Ciel’s own confusion only got worse, ‘Why does he need a child?’ He asked himself. “Uh huh. And why do you need a child?”

“For Luka. Duh.” Alois responded. “He needs friends.”

“I think he made some at school.” Ciel's confusion continued. “Also, can't he find them on his own?” 

Alois frowned, “Nooo, because I have to approve. And school friends don't count.” He returned to his original staring out the window pose. 

“How come they don't count.” 

“Because its school. School sucks.”

“Ah.” He nodded, “Then I'll help you look.” Ciel kneeled next to Alois by the window. Not long after, two figures strolled by the house. Wait, no, to the house. They were coming up the porch!

The men frantically shut the blinds and scurried (dramatically) away from the window.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“I guess I'll answer.” Alois volunteered. He inched his way towards the door. 

Knock knock knock. Aren't they impatient. 

Alois finally opened the door. “Hi. I’m Alois.” 

“Hey.” The teen said. “I'm Claude, and this is Sebastian,” he gestured to the child. “Our mom wanted to know if he can play with your kid today. He's bored.” 

Ciel decided to check out the neighbors as well. He stepped behind Alois. 

‘What a cheerful guy.’ Nonetheless Alois grinned and looked down at Sebastian. “That sounds great, I'll get Luka right now!” He turned around, accidentally bumping into Ciel. But still bounded away to get his brother. 

Now Ciel regretted coming because he had to talk to the strange young man. “Clause, right?”

“Claude.” 

“Oh.” Ciel gulped.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

Claude pursed his lips, “Yeah.”

‘Jesus Christ’. Ciel thought. “Okay… my name’s Ciel.”

“Okay.”

‘Seriously?’ Ciel had to change the subject, “I hear this one’s name is Sebastian?”

“Yeah.”

‘I'm gonna die. Where's Alois.’ Ciel started swaying in place, getting very awkward with Claude. 

Claude however, was very neutral, the only thing he seemed to be focused on was staring directly at Ciel’s eyepatch. 

Sebastian was first to break the silence, “What’s wrong with your eye?” He brought a hand up his own, to give Ciel clarity. 

Claude frowned. 

Ciel noticed the face he made, ‘an actual emotion.’ He looked up at Claude, “It’s fine.” He then kneeled down to Sebastian’s level ( a trick he learned from Alois to make children like you better), “I’m a pirate.” He explained. Like he was going to tell a kid it was lost in a fire.

As soon as he said it, Alois came bouncing with a semi-limp Luka in his arms. “I’m baack.” He sang. He set Luka down on the floor, “What are you still doing outside? Come in!” 

Sebastian wasted no time in running to Luka, almost running into Ciel in the process. “Hi I’m Seb.” He introduced himself to Luka. Who was a bit taken back by his energy. 

He’d just woken up (forced up) from his nap. But he conjured up some energy and breathed, “Hey. I’m… Lukas.” 

“Luka take him to your room. Show him your toys.” Alois suggested, watching the boys jog to Luka’s room. Once they were out of site, Alois looked back to Claude. “Where do you live? I’ve never seen you ‘round before.” 

“Down the block.” Claude sat on their couch. Looks like he was already making himself at home. “You and your kid bumped into me a few days ago.” He looked to Ciel, “But I doubt you remembered,” He looked back to Alois, “Or noticed.”

“Are you in school?” Alois took a seat on the coffee table in front of Claude, their knees almost touching.

“Yeah.” Claude answered. 

A crash came from another room. 

Alois glanced at Ciel. “Can you check on the boys.” Alois asked (kind of demanded). Ciel hesitated for a moment before following Alois’s orders.

‘Whipped.’ Claude thought, almost saying it aloud. But refrained because it was him home. His gaze shifted back to Alois. Who was in the middle of thanking Ciel. 

Claude was bored of the domesticity, he wanted something to happen. When Ciel finally left, he made his move. Claude leaned forward and licked his lips, “I’m thirsty.” 

Alois raised his eyebrow and said, “We don’t have refreshments and the water’s out.” He cursed inwardly, he knew he should have bought something yesterday. “I can run down the store though?”

Claude was expecting more of a ‘come on, stop’ or a blush type answer. But outside is fun too. “Yes.” He quickly added, “I'll come.”

“Great! Let's head out now.” Alois jumped up and skipped to the door, Claude followed. 

He waited patiently for Alois to slip on some sneakers, not-so-subtly checking out his ass. But Alois, as always, oblivious to this behavior. 

Once on the street, Alois cheekily asked, “Where's the supermarket?” To be honest, the whole family had been living off old reserves in the fridge and eating out, so none had ever gone grocery shopping for the new place. 

Claude gazed down at the blonde, “It's not far.” If you think a half hour stroll is close. “We can walk.” He wanted as much time with the neighbor as possible, he seemed interesting. 

“Uh-huh.” Alois stared down the pathway, “You lead the way.” He grinned up at Claude. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. 

“High school is fun huh?” Alois started. ‘See if I know, I barely went.’ Alois instinctively thought. 

“I suppose. Some teachers can't teach.”

“Have you ever gotten in trouble?”

Claude was a bit offended, he was a fantastic student. “A bright young man” most would say. “No?”

“Oh. Just wondering.” Alois giggled. “I was a big troublemaker in those days.” It was kinda fun now that he thought about it, he felt a bit bad for causing so much grief. 

“Do tell.” He was intrigued now. 

“Well, I'm just remembering this one day.” Alois placed his finger on his chin. “You can't judge.”

Claude crossed his fingers along his chest, “I promise.”

“Okay.” Alois paused to gather his thoughts. “It began a little before class started…”

###### 

The room was filled with chatter, but the loudest voice was the one counting down, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6-”

“Jesus Bard, can't you just count to three or something? We're losing daylight out here.” Alois groaned. He was standing on one of the desks, gathering the attention of most students. Others have seen too many of his antics to remain interested. 

“Shut up man, it's part of our grade. I have to.” Bard explained, while re-preparing the camera. 

“Nuh-uh, our grade is me giving this long, boring speech.” Just as he said that, the bell rang. 

“Great,” Bard huffed. “We gotta do this after school now.” 

The teacher finally marched in, giving an insincere apology for being late. Mr. Spears set down his bag and analyzed the class. Stifling a string of curses when he saw Alois, standing on top of his desk. He pinched his nose, “Mr. Trancy, sit down in your chair.” 

Alois, as always, was not in the mood to listen. So he opted for the talking-back option. “Well William, I'm doing this for your class. So you should be grateful I'm on the damn chair. Or in the class actually.” This earned him a few`ooo’s` from the class. 

“Trancy, go to the office now.” 

Now it started, “Why? I didn't do anything.”

“I'm not arguing with you today just go to the office.”

Alois hopped off the desk, “There? Are you happy now.” He sat down. 

“No, leave. Before I call security.”

Alois gawked, “What the fuck? Why? I did what you asked.”

Mr. Spears took a deep breath, “No. You didn't do it when I asked. And you just swore in my class. And, you disrespected me by not calling me by my surname.” 

The class was struggling to keep calm, lest they join Alois in detention. 

Alois snatched his bag off the floor and got up, “Fuck this class. We don't even learn shit.” He yelled while stomping over to the exit. 

Mr. Spears was about to lose patience, “Alois.” 

“WHAT! Jesus I'm leaving.” He swung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Hey!-”

“BYE, you need to retire!” Alois slammed the door behind him. 

The class hollered, not holding back anymore. 

Alois skipped school and just went home. 

He later found out that Bard accidentally recorded the whole thing. 

###### 

“That's the story I remember best anyway.” Alois explained. 

Claude sniggered, “Wait, let me get this straight, there's a recording of you as a teenager cussing out a teacher.” 

“Yep. It's either buried in my emails or I have to hit up Bard.”

Claude tilted his head slightly up, half-daydreaming, “I'd give anything to see that in person.” 

“Hmm yeah,” Alois paused and peered around, “Where's the next turn.”

Focusing back on the walk, Claude realized that they were almost at the store. Alois's story passed the time rapidly. “Oh, just a right and we're there.”

Alois lit up, “Perfect!”

###### 

Ciel was caught up in an inescapable game with the two children. Who knew they were this forceful. After about a half hour or so, he found an opportunity to leave. 

He snuck off to the master bedroom, picked up the laptop from his nightstand and went to work… in bed. He was alone so it was fine. 

After a while of typing and listening to crashes in the other room, the front door slammed open. 

“I'm hoooome.” Came the cheerful greeting. “And we have lunch!!” All you can hear after are children running and cheering for food.

Ciel followed after and once downstairs, he was surprised to find bags of groceries. 

“Guess who gets to set the table!” Alois cheered. 

Luka spoke, “Aww, was that a trick to get us to do chores.” He pouted, “Do we have lunch?”

“Uncooked, but yes.” Alois tapped Luka’s head and grinned, “Thank you for helping.”

Luka grumbled but set the table anyways. With the help of Sebastian of course. 

“What do I do?” Ciel asked. 

“You can wash vegetables and stuff or keep Claude company.” Alois answered. 

“Oh well I can't let you do everything yourself.” Ciel near sprinted to the kitchen. “Tell me exactly what needs to be washed.”

###### 

“This is good.” Claude complimented. “It tastes like dinner.”

Ciel swallowed quickly, “Yeah love, it's delicious.”

“Aww thanks.” Alois managed to say through food. He looked over at the kids, “So how was your day.”

Sebastian started eagerly, talking about the games they played. Then Luka about their characters. Alois listen inventively while they switched back and forth. Occasionally telling them to chew first. 

Claude interrupted, “So there's gonna be a barbecue thing at my house. My mom said it would be great if you guys can show up.”

“Why didn't you bring this up sooner.” Ciel pressed. Still suspicious of the teen. 

Alois flicked Ciel's cheek. 

“Uh she wanted for me to see if you were normal first.” He explained.

“Is she normal?” Alois asked. 

Ciel flicked Alois's cheek. 

“I guess.” Claude paused before adding, “It's an adult thing so kids can't come.”

Ciel choked, “What a shame. We can't come then.”

“Well I can watch over them. I'm already looking after Seb and someone else's kid…for money.” 

“That sounds cool.” Alois looked at Ciel, “We can't be trapped in here forever, babe.”

He grumbled a little “yes we can” and stuffed his own mouth with rice. 

Alois rubbed Ciel's shoulder and looked back at Claude, “When is it and what's your price?”

Claude perked up (in his own way), “In two days at 2pm. It'll be 20 dollars.” He added “We live in house 66.”

“We'll be there.” 

After thanking the couple for lunch, Claude and Sebastian left for home. 

Alois carried Luka to bed, since he missed his nap. And Ciel sprawled in their bed. 

Alois hopped on the bed, landing next to Ciel. He put his head on the brunette’s chest and used his leg to wrap around his body. “Cieeeel, I'm sorry but how are we gonna make new friends if we stay being the creepy, loner, gay neighbors.”

Ciel wanted to make a smartass comment, but he just sighed and agreed, “I'm happy making new friends, just Claude creeps me out.”

“He's a kid.” Alois laughed, “A goth or emo kid that'll eventually grow up.” Alois looked up at the brunette. “Don't be too judgy.”

“Okay I'll try.” Ciel pecked the blonde’s head, “Just for you.”

They stayed in silent content for a few minutes before Ciel said, “It’s barely 6, are we going to sleep now?”

Alois lifted his head to see the clock, “I mean, I know a way to pass the time.”

“I don't have any plans tonight.” Ciel scooted down so that he was directly facing Alois, “So what did you have in mind, I have a feeling it's not a story.”

Alois giggled and brought Ciel in for a kiss. “I think it's better than a story.”

“Please continue…” Ciel pulled the sheets above the both of them, placing himself on top of Alois. 

The rest of that night is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or want to request an idea, you can contact me on tumblr: yeahzzzmean

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique! I can always do better.
> 
> my tumblr is @aloistraancy


End file.
